British lovers ( book one ) chapter one:
by Roxanne Rhiannon43
Summary: One night, one second. Sena had been drinking and when the world seemed fine and dandy it came crashing down. Jared had been walking to his girlfriend's apartment then here came Sena down the road in her car going 45. He woke up in the hospital with two big shocks that surged into his life. Sena being blamed for something she didn't do and a love that formed from the blame.


**Chapter one :** **her special night**

She sat waiting in the hall way. She told herself one more minute everything is going to be ok. But was it ? She could taste the alcohol on her tounge. She could still hear her heart beating fast in her chest. Sena Moore had been drinking at a party that night and when the world seemed all fine and dandy something terrible had happened. She hit someone with her car on her way home. A man named Jared Goldman a 26-year-old who was walking across the street to his girlfriends flat. When out of nowhere Sena had crashed into him going 45 down the crowed London street. When Sena woke up in the hospital she knew something was wrong. As a young adult of 24 she should have known better then to drive under the influence but now it was to late and her life was about to change.

" good morning Mr. Goldman " a nurse was checking his ivy. Her blond hair was up in a bun and she wore scrubs the same grey as the other nurses in the hospital.

" h-hi " Jared blinked at the nurse. " where am I ? The hospital? "

" ya " she nodded. " you got hit by a car "

" a car ! " Jared nearly shouted then laid his head back down on his pillow. " sorry "

" its no problem, I know its a bit of a shocker , just relax the doctor will be back soon to check on you "

He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

" so what are my injuries? "

" a few cracked ribs , mild concussion, twisted foot , you're lucky I've seen worse "

" lucky ? Was i ? I was going to propose to my girlfriend tonight! ... Where is she anyway ?"

" waiting in the waiting room , she looks worried "

He said nothing but thought about what she would say when she got to see him.

Sena told herself one more minute or maybe at lest 20. She felt awful her black hair was a mess she smelled like alcohol and felt like crap. Across the hall was the hospital waiting room where a family was waiting a girl around Sena's age was sitting staring her down. _"She knows"_ Sena thought as she quickly looked at the floor.

Mya Dickinson stared out the window of the waiting room at a girl with long black hair. She knew it was this girl that had hit Jared and she felt quite pleased with the fact that it was this girl who had hit him instead of herself. She thought she had a good thing going how lucky she was. But the facade wasn't over yet she still had to act concerned for Jared at lest until she was alone with him. She mentally chuckled at herself. _"what a bad girl, you hit my next victim for me good/bad work ha ha "_ Mya had to cover her face to keep from laughing and started to fake cry to cover up the laugh that hung in her throat.

The door opened. Jared looked up to see Mya his girlfriend. She looked as if she'd been crying but once the door closed ed behind the nurse she smiled wickedly. Jared frowned. _"why is she smiling "_ he thought.

" how are you feeling babe?" she asked.

" like crap but thanks for asking Mya " he said half joking.

She smiled again and walked over to his hospital bed.

" I thought you would feel worse then crap ... Well that car hit you pretty hard "

Jared was now thrown completely off by her remark.

" I guess I'm just lucky ?" he stated/asked.

" lucky ha ha you're the luckiest bastard to ever walk the earth " she laughed.

Jared frowned and looked at her.

" but luck runs out sooner or later ha ha right ?" she asked wiping her eyes.

" I g-guess so ... "

She sat down on the bed and took his arm in her hands and pulled out the ivy.

" ow! What are you doing ?"

She said nothing but pressed her finger into the small wound on his arm. He winced and she smiled and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up to face her.

" now listen to me Jared " she hissed. " that girl that hit you wasn't actually the one who hit you , no I did and if you tell them about it I will make sure you won't speak again am I clear !?"

He could only nod the pain surging through him was enough to keep him quiet. She let go of his shirt and he fell back on the pillow. _"How could she ?"_ was his last thought as he passed out from the pain...


End file.
